


An Unusual Morning

by NoNeedToBePerfect (DiasPenguin)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Hangover, Waking in lovers arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/NoNeedToBePerfect
Summary: Umi wakes up to a headache and a sleeping genki girlfriend.





	An Unusual Morning

Umi woke up to a painful headache. In the countless times Umi could recall being sick, nothing was as painful as the headache she was feeling now. Some headaches would work quietly, breaking you down overtime with many small pokes. This headache was stronger, and instead chose to Umi in large blasts of pain. A formidable attack.

The second thing Umi felt was a warm body attached to her. It was Honoka, Umi didn't need to open her eyes to remember they went to sleep in the same bed last night. To cuddle of course. Honoka had wrapped herself around Umi's body; she felt so warm. If Umi was able to think properly, Umi would reflect on how this was the first time they slept in the same bed as a couple, a unique pleasure often reserved for marriage.

Umi could feel the tiredness in her body. Ideally, she should steel herself here and go back to sleep, allowing the headache to pass while she was unconscious. A throb in her frontal lobe told her that would be difficult. The pain had just woken her after all and showed no signs of improvement. It would be better to just going to the kitchen to get some painkillers. This would also seal away sleep as an option for today, as well as Honoka's embrace.

No victory was possible. Umi would either suffer one loss and one win, or two losses. 

This internal argument would be easier to deal with when her brain wasn't suffering. Which made Umi's decision obvious. She had to give up a warm bed with a clingy Honoka.

Umi twisted herself out of her girlfriend's hands. Often Honoka been similar to a black hole, dragging Umi into whatever thing she wanted to do. This did not apply to the sleeping variant, who put little resistance to Umi's departure.

Natural sunlight bled through the house. No window had been closed last night. Umi stood under the sun with her eyes shut in the hopes of waking uo more.

It was on her way to the kitchen Umi realized how bad her morning would be. The relative peace was broken up by her head hurting. The light was too bright to be morning, which means she had slept in. On top of that Honoka had slept over, and while the two were commited to a relationship there was no doubt her parents would be upset at her lack of discipline. Although she remembered her father was talking to Honoka last night. Her parents trusted them both, she hoped.

Her mother was not in the kitchen as Umi hoped. Really where were her parents? She had just walked the entire dojo and seen no one. She moved towards the medicine cabinet but stopped when she saw a kemono carelessly discarded on the floor near the main table the Sonoda's ate on. A garment that looked suspiciously like it belonged to her.

Quickly, Umi checked the medicine cabinet. Pain killers were there, suspiciously few, but they served Umi's needs. Taking them with some water, Umi went through their fridge.

Almost nothing, Umi didn't go shopping yesterday. What was wrong with her? Umi wanted smacked herself. It wasn't like her to miss her chores for a day, and she was proud that no matter how much she enjoyed her cell phone Umi went to bed at reasonable hours. 

The girl leaned over the counter, holding her head. The headache was getting to her, and the inside of her mouth tasted aweful. It would take time for the pills to kick in, until then Uni just had to grit her teeth and bear it.

Gifts. She had gifts in the living room and in the foyer. From a party last night. A very fancy party, specifically for her and her girlfriend. Umi was certain that the party’s actions were centered around her and Honoka

Their anniversary was still distant. Her birthday? No, the party was focused on her and Honoka. Although any party involving Honoka will be focused on Honoka. No one could get people's attention the way Honoka could. She was a ray of sunshine, with magic beyond Umi's understanding.

Thinking about Honoka made Umi smile. There was no shame. Honoka was her girlfriend after all; she could freely appreciate her ray of sunshine without fear of Honoka not returning her feelings or thinking strangely of her. 

It was an apt nickname. Honoka warmed the hearts of everyone she touches. She brought Umi joy when she felt down and lit the fires that pushed Umi forward. Given the reckless way she charged forward, one would think Honoka was free of self-doubt or self-loathing. They would be wrong, but that didn't make Honoka less amazing in Umi's eyes. Her Honoka was a fighter, and when she wanted to she burned brighter than any idol in the world.

The girl was also sleeping in. This was no good, any longer and Honoka's sleep schedule would be thrown off. Luckily, the ever responsible Umi Sonoda was there to take care of her. With gusto, Umi marched back through her house into her bedroom. 

At some point the medicine had done it's magic, and now Umi could analyze the scene in front of her with a clear mind. The conclusion: It was adorable.  As expected, Honoka is still asleep. Her face looked so soft and vulnerable. Her hands had grabbed at the sheets where an Umi had once been, leaving a person sized space next to her. It was a shame Umi was not willing to let sleep retake her.

A good shaking and a stern "Honoka-chan" later and the sleepy girl stirred. Naturally her first words were mumbled, but Umi made out a sentence along the lines of," Morning Umi. Come sleep with me."

"Absolutely not," Umi said," If you don't wake up now you'll destroy your body's internal clock."

Honoka made a noise of disapproval. "Umi-chan's so mean~. After all we did yesterday!"

Umi moved a hand to Honoka's face to look the lazy girl in the eye.

"No excuses," Umi said," you need to-"

Umi looked at her hand and froze. She was wearing the ring on her hand.

_The ring._

"I'm married."

All at once her memories straightened out. She chose the ring. she picked the party hall and sent the invitations. She remembered the ceremony, her family crying, her friends cheering, the dance, returning home (she took off her kimono so carelessly!), and finally sleeping in Honoka's arms. Umi suddenly felt hot, embarrassed at how much she let herself relax last night. 

"Hehehe~"

Umi looked to her partner. Honoka had made no effort to leave the sheets, but she turned to look at Umi in order to say," I married Umi-chan~. And then I came to Umi-chan's house and we cuddled all night~."

She was married. 

The smiling face of Kousaka-Sonoda Honoka brought light to Umi's life, today and every day she and Honoka were together. She had vowed it, and Umi had full confidence that she could live with Honoka for the rest of her life.

 

-Omake/Extra-

Umi and Honoka were cuddling in bed, when Honoka decided to speak up.

"Does this mean we can do adult stuff?"

Umi sat up, blushing furiously.

"We cannot." Umi said.

"Ughhhh," Honoka groaned," I thought you'd say that. But-"

"We've been married one night. What makes you think that would be ok?"

"We're married adults now right."

Umi bit her lip. Her wife wasn't wrong, but Umi knew her heart wasn't ready for the more explicit part of adulthood yet. "Even if we are, adults don't need to do ... Adult stuff. Only if they want to."

"I want to!"

"You haven't tried it. You may not like it as much as you think."

"Umi-chaaaaaan. Don't be scared or embarrassed, your figure is really nice. You'll probably be really good in bed. Im the chubby one."

Umi chose not to reply, instead she turned away from Honoka. She knew the day would come when Honoka would ask, but to have the talk so soon was too much. Honoka hugged Umi from behind and whispered," If you're uncomfortable that's ok. I'm here for you."

Umi shrunk back. She couldn't deny Honoka was there for her, and she trusted her wife. And certainly giving in had its appeal...

No. She needed to be firm or Honoka would make a decision on her own and Umi would be dragged along.

"We will one day. Not today." She said firmly, more to herself than Honoka. A strong response that Umi could be proud of.

The other girl groaned but was understanding enough to let it go. Instead, Honoka's legged overlapped Umi's and her hands pulled Umi's torso onto the bed. It seemed a cuddle with her new wife was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey Umi calls Honoka her ray of sunshine.  
> Also I have to throw my hands up. I stole the premise of "Oh that's right I'm married" from a cute Izuku x Ochaco fanart on Tumblr. Just thought it'd be funny if Ochaco was suffering from a headache and couldn't remember anything about the wedding.


End file.
